SasuNaruSai
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: This is NOT a threesome, it's about Naruto's abusive relationship with Sasuke while he is a missing-nin and how Sai finds out and tries to help. Rated M for later chapters that will involve graphic abuse/rape/sex scenes.
1. The Beginning

_"It's hard to petend you love someone when you don't, but...it's even harder to petend you don't love someone when you do."_

It was just a normal day for the number-one-knuckle-head of Konoha, tried from lack of sleep and abuse he wanted nothing more than to pass out, but he wore his perfect mask like always and left his small apartment; heading off to see his team. Running to the bridge where his team met for training and missions his bright blonde hair became even messier than normal while he kept his grin on even though he wanted to cry out in pain from his new and old wounds. Upon seeing his female teammate glaring at his late body running up Naruto slipped into his regular routine of lying...

"Gomen, gomen, Saukra-chan! I slept in late, but hey, hey at least I'm here before Kakashi-sensei!!," he said louder than he really had to as he pouted.

Sakura slumped her shoulders, sighing, "It doesn't matter if you've here before Kakashi-sensei, you're _still _late and if you _ever _want to become a better ninja, no scratch that, a better _person _then start doing things _right_, Naruto!!" she said raising her voice with each word.

Naruto held onto his grin even though his eyes showed a flicker of hurt, yet only for a second before he looked down acting ashamed; scratching the back of his head, "Ahh, gomen, Sakura-chan, you're right."

"Hmpf, you should be nicer to your teammates, pig," a somewhat cold voice echoed out from farther down the bridge.

Sakura as well as Naruto snapped their heads towards said voice. It was their other teammate leaning against the side of the bridge a bit farther away. His slender arms crossed over his chest, his usual black eyes shut in a thinking manner, and his short dark hair blowing ever so slightly from a swift of wind thus making his unusual pale skin seem even paler contrasting with his hair.

"Tch, what do you know, Sai," Sakura growled out placing a hand on her hip, "I can do what I want and plus, don't you think it's Naruto's own fault for being yelled at?"

Naruto looked up at Sakura before glancing over to Sai, 'I wonder...would he agree? He's never really talked to me, let alone defend me before...'

Sai slowly opened his eyes and pushed himself off of the bridge before gracefully walking in front of Sakura, "Personally, I think the only one at fault here is you, Sakura-_chan_, Naruto-kun here has done nothing wrong, but be a tad late. Have you never be late in your life before?" he asked rather calmly considering it was meant to be intimiding.

Sakura looked taken back as she just turned away from both Sai and Naruto, not having a comeback. There was an awkward silence for awhile until a puff of smoke made all three of them look towards their, as always, late sensei.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask as he gave his usual peace-sign, "Yo~"

"Neeeeeh!! Your late _again_, sensei, what's your excuse _this _time!?" the blonde-headed one shouted with a slight pout.

Scratching the back of his head like Naruto did earlier Kakashi chuckled slightly nervously, "Well, you see....there was this cat in a tree and I couldn't just _not _help it..."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever, Kakashi, can you just tell us what we're doing today?" she asked quite annoyed.

Kakashi quickly grew serious and looked directly at Naruto, "...I have recieved some information about our lost comrade," he began rather slowly, "...Sasuke has been reported being seen in the Cloud Village, near the outskirts of the Lightning Country. Now I know this info makes it seem like Sasuke is close, but you all need to remember that he is now a missing-nin and _no-one_ is allowed to seek him out alone."

Naruto tensed up immediately trying not to give anything away with his body or eyes.

Sakura's eyes had widened as she glanced at her idiot teammate then back at her sensei, "...When was this information received and are you sure we can trust who told it to us?"

Nodding, Kakashi looked at her, "It was from a very trust-worthy person who I have complete faith in and it was received this morning, the person saw Sasuke running along the Lightning Country's boarder on the outskirts of the Cloud Village around 2am last night."

"So...when are we heading out then, Kakashi?" Sai asked, pushing his bangs back some apparently expecting to go after Sasuke.

"No...we are not going after him, Sai," Kakashi said, "Myself along with a few other AMBU are going out to track him, to see what he's up to, just to see why he's getting closer to our village. All I have to tell you today is that I won't be here for a few days to a week depending on how our search goes, so kept up your training, no missions until I get back, and no-one is to leave this village until I come back."

Sakura sighed, but nodded in understanding while Sai just shrugged, not really caring either way. Yet to all three of their amazment Naruto just stood there, no yelling ot arguing, just...standing there, staring off into space.

Raising a brow Sakura poked at Naruto's shoulder, "Hey...what's wrong with you?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin as he backed away from her, "N-Nothing, Sakura-chan!!" he studdered before grinning weakly and running off.

Kakashi and Sakura exchanged glanced and without asking she replied, "Yeah, I'll make sure he stays here, Kakashi-sensei."

Nodding a thanks, Kakashi gave another peace-sign and poofed off with his Make-Out Paradise book in hand.

Sai and Sakura quickly went their separated ways once their sensei left, Sakura going off to the flower shop to see Ino while Sai went off to go find out where his new _friend _had ran off to.


	2. Painful Memories

_**"It's hard to pretend you love someone when you don't, but...it's even harder to pretend you don't love someone when you do."**_

Naruto ran back across Konoha, to the outskirts of the village and to his home. Panting with flushed cheeks before slowly opening up the tiny shack's door and slipping inside it. Upon seeing the dents and blood on the far wall above his make-shift bed Naruto shook his head to rid himself of the painful memories of last night. He leaned back against the door and let his now numb body slowly slide down, eventually sitting on the floor with a wince. Naruto couldn't help himself as his usual clear eyes clouded and began to droop from lack of sleep. Not bothering to move, he let himself get dragged down and consumed by darkness, falling into a quite restless state like always...

_...It hurt so much...he begged and pleaded for the torture to end. He had never wished for death as strongly as right now...when his secret crush was laughing into his ear and ripping him apart from the inside out. He was an idiot for letting the man into his house, an idiot for not realizing his friend's true intentions...why was he so stupid he couldn't recognize that he was just being used and was soon to be thrown away?_

_Tears poured from his eyes as he screamed for mercy, trying not to notice the blood that quickly spilled out of his breaking body...More than once he sobbed the question why, yet the only answer he ever got was a swift thrust filled with agony that tore through his very soul. It wasn't the first time he was abused like this, but it was the first time no ounce of love was exchanged while it occurred._

_His best friend and rival had came back to him and that was all that mattered...until he was pinned against the wall and was treated as a punching bag. Old scars and wounds, both physical and mental ones, were once more torn from the abuse he was receiving. He had been hit before, even threatened to be raped and killed by complete strangers, but none of that fear dared to compare to being beat and raped merciless by the only person he had ever opened his heart to..._

Naruto yelped as he was awoken, being shoved forward, face-first on the ground. He groaned in slight pain before glaring up at the door he had been leaning against, yet his eyes softened in surprise as he saw a tuff of black hair, "...huh?"

Sai blinked in confusion as he peeked his head through the door, "oh...you were leaning against the door, Naruto-kun, no wonder it wouldn't budge," he said in his normal monotoned voice.

Scowling, Naruto pushed himself off the ground and dusted himself off, "Hey man, why'd you follow me?" he asked before slipping on his mask and gasping in shock as he overreacted and tried to cover his body, "Y-You stalker!"

Sai stared at him for a moment before actually giggling, bringing a hand up to his mouth to try and stop himself. It was just too funny, but sadly, he knew better than to allow his emotions to overrun him. At Naruto's dumbfounded face he took a deep breath and regained his regular blank face, "Actually...I was wondering if you were alright, you ran off pretty fast after Sasuke was mentioned."

Naruto tensed automatically at his teammate's name, but quickly pushed the painful memories to the back of his mind. "Ahh that? I just wanted to get away before Kakashi-sensei changed his mind and wanted us all to train today," he said, chuckling.

"Uh-huh...and aren't you the one always looking for an excuse to train?" he asked, accusingly.

Naruto's cheeks flushed slightly as he huffed and looked away, not really having a comeback for that. 'Man, was Sai on fire today or what? First Sakura and now him...' he silently thought.

Sai chuckled a tad, "What, at a lost of words?" he stated more than asked as he silently walked into the shack and glanced around. Upon seeing the blood and what looked like a struggle he narrowed his eyes in thought, but said nothing about it.

"Yeah, yeah...ya know what, Sai, just forget you, k?" Naruto sighed, "...Who said you could come into my house anyways?" he asked with a slight pout.

Sai stared at his blonde friend for a minute or two before he turned around and walked out the door. "There...I am no longer in your house, do you feel any better now, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sai's childish action, "Not really, but whatever."

He ran a hand through his slick black hair before slowly walking away, "Well then...guess Naruto doesn't want to come eat ramen with me," Sai muttered.

Widening his eyes, Naruto nearly tackled Sai to the ground in a bone-crushing hug, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEN!"

Sai let a small smile creep up his face as he held Naruto's legs and began walking back into the village with the knucklehead being carried upon his back. He didn't mind his friend clinging to him like a small child, rather he enjoyed Naruto's weight and shape against his...it just felt...natural to him...


	3. Connecting

_**"It's hard to pretend you love someone when you don't, but...it's even harder to pretend you don't love someone when you do."**_

Sai could not help but stare at the way Naruto ate his ramen...did he even chew his noodles at all? He watched the bowls pile up and almost regretted telling Naruto it was his treat and to get how ever much he wanted. Yet...when you really looked at Naruto you could tell he was underweight; then again it was common knowledge in ROOT that the Kyubbi host wasn't widely accepted. Which is probably the reason he only eats ramen and lives in a shack away from the main village. Sai rummaged through his thoughts while staring at Naruto, it was amazing this kid could be so damn cheerful when, if you really look, his life has been pretty messed up. He has no family, basically lived alone and hated until he proved himself by becoming a ninja and even then a bunch of people hated him; his best friend and rival nearly killed him after completely betraying him and this village, and then you must think about what else has happened to him that no one even knows about...

Naruto slurped up his 12th bowl of ramen as he grinned contently, that was the most he'd eaten in a month's time. He sloppily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he looked over at Sai, his grin wavering a tad when he saw the dark expression on his face. Had he done something wrong? Rarely did he ever see anything besides a fake smile on Sai's face, but now...he looked ready to kill and to tell the truth, it worried Naruto.

"U-Um...hey, Sai, you alright over there?"

He blinked as he stopped his road of thinking and forced his usual fake smile onto his pale face, "Of course, Naruto-kun. Hmm, are you finally done eating?"

Naruto still felt uneasy, though. He had his own mask he always wore, it was strange to think of his new team-mate to have one, too. He, himself, carried a mask because he doesn't want to seem weak and let people see that they had broken him...What was Sai's reasoning?

Sai stretched some as he stood before placing money on the table, "I'm taking your silence as a yes," he replied.

"O-oh yeah...gomen," he muttered as he also stood up. "So then, Sai...why'd chu want to treat me for ramen?"

"Tch, I can't ask a friend to hang out when they are feeling low? I mean...that is what your supposed to do to cheer a friend up, right?" he asked with a slightly confused face, looking at nothing as if he was trying to remember something.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle some at the face that went with that question. Who would ask something that simple? He figured Sai was pretty anti-social, but come on...has he never had a friend before?

"Well...I guess so," he replied with a small smile as he playfully pushed at Sai's shoulder. "Where should we go then, weirdo?"

Sai stumbled for just a moment before straightening himself out, "I...um, well...where would _you_ like to go?"

Naruto blinked as he thought for a little. Where did he want to go to? He can rarely go anywhere alone because the owners of places hate him. But considering the pain he had endured just the night before he wondered if Sai could...

"Hey...think we could go to the hot springs?" he asked, grinning.

Sai raised a brow, "Hmm, I guess that would be reasonable. Lead the way, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's grin widened as he practically marched all the way to the entrance of the hot springs, glancing back at Sai who was just taking his time. He was overjoyed to say the least. Even if he was naked it's not like Sai would be able to see above his neck once they entered the hot springs and as a precaution he could always cast a genjustu over himself so that no one would be able to see his scars and bruises that criss-crossed his abused body.

Finally he stood beside Naruto as he faked another smile, actually not knowing how to make a true one anymore. They shared eye contact for a quick moment before walking up and Sai paying for a private spring for the two of them. He liked his privacy and didn't think Naruto would mind some own privacy himself.

They both stood on opposite sides of a sliding wall that both opened to their hot spring. Each one undressed and performed a genjustu over their used bodies, neither knowing that the other had done the same thing. Sai wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out first, staring at the steam rise off the murky water filled with soothing minerals. He took a deep breath of the crisp air around him before hearing the door behind him slide open. He raised a brow as he looked back.

The whiskered-ninja walked out, towel just barely hanging upon his slender hips with hands stretched above him in a cat-like manner. Sai's eyes traveled down his tanned body that seemed too unmarred to be true. When their eyes meet he shivered slightly before turning back to the water, confused as to why he felt a sudden spark from looking at his friend.

Naruto barely noticed Sai standing there until their eyes had met and he was lost into the same, and yet different, onyx-tinted eyes that he was so used to seeing. He felt a sense of longing and a deep-seated pain before seeing those beautiful eyes turn away from him. He licked his chapped lips before walking over, his own eyes molesting what he could see of Sai's pale beauty.

Sai glanced over as he heard the soft footsteps of Naruto's stop beside him. He let a small smile trace his lips before slipping into the steamy water, moving his towel to the side; skillfully removing it without it getting wet or reveling himself in any way. Settling himself on the side beside a large rock he sunk down until you could only see his chin up as he allowed his eyes to rest.

Naruto blinked and smiled as he saw Sai close his eyes. He whipped his loose towel off and placed it on the side before jumping into the warm water with a rather loud 'YEAH!'

Sai braced himself for the vicious attack of hot spring water that erupted over his face when he heard Naruto yell. He spatted, wiping his face and hair as he scowled at the drenched Naruto that slowly emerged from the surface.

Naruto sweatdropped at Sai's face before swimming over, slowly resting beside him, "My bad."

Sai just rolled his eyes as he leaned against Naruto a tad, "It is quite alright...you could have warned me, though."

"Haha, but it wouldn't have been fun that way!"

Naruto smiled as he leaned back against Sai and rambled about nothing, just filling the empty silence that surrounded them. He hated the quiet, it allowed his mind to wonder over too many things that he didn't need to worry about nor remember.

Sai just closed his eyes, allowing Naruto's confident voice to fill his ears and soothe him. It wasn't often he was allowed this kind of pleasure, just to relax and not worry about eyes watching his every movement or about being jumped just to test his reflexes. He was tried of his life in ROOT and was content with how this mission was proceeding. Although...he wasn't supposed to grow close to anyone, he could lose his life if anyone from ROOT found out he was bathing with the Kyuubi vessel rather than going after Sasuke...

After a good hour and a half Sai and Naruto got out of the hot springs, recovering themselves with their towels as they went back into their dressing rooms.

Sai sighed as he pulled on his clothes after toweling himself dry. Slipping on his sandles he walked out and leaned against the paperthin wall beside Naruto's door, waiting for the knucklehead to come out.


End file.
